The Pult and Shooter Feud
This is my first fan fic, so don't criticise too much, okay? Characters (that were not mentioned) -All the pult plants -All the pea plants -Sunflower -Power Lily -Marigold -Blover -Shamrockstar -Puff-shroom -Heavenly Peach -Torchwood -Coffee Bean -Blover -Crazy Dave -FlamingoPhoenixFeathers (Narrator) The Story One day, in the middle of summer, all the plants were hanging out with each other in the front yard, the back yard and the roof, knowing that no zombies wouldn't show up to attack them because the last time, they destroyed Dr. Zomboss' Zombie Ressurection and Maker Machines. It was quite peaceful until Ice Queen Pea and Melon Pult got into an argument in the backyard because he accidentally pushed her into the water. Melon Pult: Hey, it's not my fault that you lost your balance! Ice Queen Pea: You pushed me into the water! Melon Pult: Says the non-eloquent peashooter! Ice Queen Pea: Says the pult who's too sensitive about how he's seedless or not! Gatling Pea: What's going on here? Oh, god, it's the melon-head again. Ice Queen Pea: Well, the "melon-head" pushed me into the water! After hearing that, Gatling Pea had enough. The Pults and the Shooters have hated each other for generations, and he thought he would end it. At least, he thought he could. Gatling Pea Shot a barrage of peas at Melon Pult, leaving some cuts and bruises which drew Kernel Pult's attention.'' Kernel Pult: What happened? Gatling Pea: None of your business! Kernel Pult: Yes, it is. And also, have you considered going back to the army? I think you need more training, "general". Gatling Pea: What did you say? ''Beashooter, Candy Pea, Pea Pod, Cabbage Pult and Winter Melon noticed and went up to them. It was getting worse.'' Candy Pea: Okay, what's this about? Cabbage Pult: Ugh. It's the little peapooters again. Winter Melon: Cabbage Pult, can we just calm down? It's one of those days where no zombies show up... Cabbage Pult: Winter Melon, you're too soft! Softer than Puff-shroom! Puff-shroom: What? Beashooter: Look, the little pulties. shall I sting them? Pea Pod Head 1: I say go for it! Cabbage Pult: Not If I can help it! ''Cabbage Pult pulled out a bag of emergancy plant food, which he ate and created a huge storm of cabbages. In retaliation, Gatling Pea, Pea Pod and Beashooter shot over 30 peas each 50 seconds. Split Pea, Threepeater and Flaming Pea saw this, and joined in.'' Flaming Pea: Another fight, eh? Time to test some big balls of fire! Split Pea (Frontie): C'mon! Let us at e'm! Split Pea (Backie): Hmph. I actually agree with you for once. Kernel Pult: C'mon, Winter Melon! Fire! Winter Melon: Well, if it means protecting our honour, then okay! '''A huge rumble started. Coffee Bean Rejuvinated everybody to keep the fight going, and Heavenly Peach healed major casualties. Power Lily supplied everyone with plant food. The fight seemed like forever. Torch Wood even went in front to ingnite Gatling Pea's peas. Marigold started betting about who's gonna win. Marigold: Who's voting Winter Melon over Pea Pod? I vote Winter Melon! 20 cents if I win, please! Heavenly Peach: It's hard to decide.... Sunflower: Okay, this has to end! STOP IT! I MEAN IT! Both sides payed attention as they have never seen sunflower seem a little bit more than just seething to show anger before. Sunflower: It's always been the pults and the shooters, only one of the two! How about we mix this up? It's not fair! Blover: I say the leaves! Me, Shamrock, Shamrockstar, Umbrella Leaf and Mangifying Grass! Shamrockstar: I support Blover! Sunflower: No! I say the flowers! Me, Power Flower, Twin Sunflower, Heal Flower, Marigold, Power Lily and Bloomerang! From that day onward, the flowers have ruled the gardens for quite some time, and they set their mark in botany history. In unrelated news, reports of zombie animals have become more frequent, with zombie dolphins, worms and chicken! Crazy Dave: And don't forget monkeys! Hey! Everybody was told not to break the 4th wall! Crazy Dave: Well, I did! Why? 'CAUSE I'M CRAZY! *Sigh*, classic dave. Crazy Dave: Crazy Dave's leaving the building! Did you just make an Elvis reference? Nevermind! That's the end of the story! THE END ' 'Trivia *This is FlamingoPhoenixFeathers ' first fanfic! *This was supposed to be another story about a pea party, but there was already a story about one . '' ''